


Много секса из ничего

by d_schtainer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bloodplay, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_schtainer/pseuds/d_schtainer
Summary: — Как ты хочешь сегодня?— Хочу театр, Уилли.
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 6





	Много секса из ничего

— Как ты хочешь сегодня? 

Грелль смотрит из-под густо накрашенных ресниц, покатывая тягучее красное вино по стенкам своего бокала, и улыбается вместо ответа. В шуме ресторана никто не заметит, если соседи вполголоса обсуждают что-то непристойное, да и никому нет дела. Десерт подан, официант понятливо больше не подходит к их столику, можно расслабиться и отпустить фантазию. 

Грелль изящно откидывается на мягкую спинку кресла, не торопясь отпивает вино, и делает вид, что еще размышляет. Уильям не так часто позволяет партнеру диктовать условия, и сегодняшнюю возможность Сатклифф рассматривает как дорогой подарок, собираясь наслаждаться им как можно дольше.

— Хочу театр, Уилли, — протягивает он наконец, проводя пальцем по тонкому стеклу бокала, зная, что у Спирса сейчас все внимание сосредоточилось на руках. Грелль улыбается шире и как будто невзначай переводит руку себе на скулу, ведет кончиками пальцев по щеке, замирает подушечкой на уголке рта, почти задевая помаду. 

Уильям не отказывает себе в удовольствии представить, как проводит большим пальцем по тому же месту, но не сдерживается и растягивает яркий гранатовый тинт вниз. Он позволяет Греллю продолжить представление и смотрит за действиями партнера, не двигаясь и почти не дыша — руки Сатклиффа были наверняка вылеплены каким-то гением скульптуры, покончившим с собой после осознания, что ничего более прекрасного он создать уже не сможет. И сейчас это произведение искусства медленно спускается от линии челюсти по шее к острым ключицам, ведя за собой, заманивая и завлекая. Уильям резко выдыхает и, не без труда оторвавшись от рук, смотрит Греллю в глаза. 

— А конкретнее? 

— Ах, Уильям, — Грелль смеется, одаряя любовника яркой улыбкой, — удиви меня. 

Уильям приподнимает бровь:

— Ты же хотел сегодня сделать все по-своему? 

— Вот я по-своему хочу, чтобы ты меня удивил, — Грелль не прекращает улыбаться, рассматривая лицо любовника. — И да, я точно не хочу что-то грубое, вроде кнута. 

— Разве кнут не вписывается в твое представление о театре? 

— Вписывается, — послушно соглашается Грелль, — но я не хочу, знаешь, такой театрализованной грубости. Я не хочу постановку, я хочу жить на сцене, понимаешь? 

Уильям, как ни странно, понимал. Довольно усмехнувшись уголком рта пришедшей в голову идее, он подается к Греллю ближе и отпивает из своего стакана прежде чем продолжить.

— Хорошо. Как насчет мягких плетей? 

Грелль на секунду задумывается, вспоминая девайс и мысленно примеряя его к себе, затем кивает — подойдет. 

— А еще я сам сегодня хочу выбирать, что на мне будет надето, — лицо у Уильяма чуть кривится, и Грелль мягко смеется в ответ на эту перемену погоды на его лице, — ну не дуйся, зато все остальное на твое усмотрение. И, обещаю, тебе понравится. 

— Запрещаю тебе рыдать, когда я что-то испачкаю или разрежу.

— Ох, какие обещания, мистер Спирс, — улыбка Грелля меняется на более хищную. — Ты ведь еще не знаешь, что там будет. 

— Зато я уже точно знаю, где и какие следы сегодня будут на тебе. 

Улыбка Грелля становится еще более голодной, он прерывается на минуту на глоток вина. Уильям не без удовольствия наблюдает, как касается кровавый напиток губ Грелля, как тот коротко и быстро проводит языком, собирая следы с кожи. 

— А еще не хочу подвесов, — продолжает Сатклифф, отставив бокал, — нет настроения. 

— Хорошо. Что думаешь насчет веревок? 

— Веревки, кстати, да, — Грелль очаровательно покусывает нижнюю губу, размышляя. — Можно даже те грубые, которые кусаются. А еще ножи, ты их так редко используешь, я соскучился. 

Уильям чуть щурится, чувствуя нетерпение самыми кончиками пальцев. Хочется уже переместиться домой, подготовить комнату к сессии, пока Грелль занят созданием своего образа, разложить на столе девайсы. Почувствовать весомость инструментов в руках, о которой забываешь в моменты действия, пить власть медленно, как дорогой терпкий алкоголь, присваивать себе каждый всхлип партнера, забирая все без остатка.

Остается прояснить последний вопрос.

— У меня сегодня есть планы на твою шею, — Уильям с недовольством отмечает, как голос стал ниже, выдавая напряжение с головой. Грелль на секунду прикрывает глаза, смакуя свою фантазию, и отвечает с каплей нетерпения:

— Я так надеялся, что у тебя именно такие планы. Тебе не кажется, что мы засиделись? — интересуется он, отставляя бокал в сторону.

***

В полупустой комнате плавно и гулко растекается неспешная музыка. Свет притушен, кое-где лампы заменены на свечи, нагнетая в атмосферу мрачности. Грелль стоит в середине с завязанными галстуком глазами и едва слышно дышит через рот. Сейчас он выглядит как звезда бурлеска — узкая талия плотно затянута в черный корсет, поверх которого нашито алое кружево, длинные ноги в полупрозрачных черных чулках кажутся еще длиннее за счет высоких каблуков алых туфель. В поддержку чулкам выступают высокие черные перчатки, закрывающие руки выше локтей. Прекрасные кровавые волосы собраны в высокий хвост, позволяющий рассмотреть беззащитную шею и проступающие сквозь бледную кожу ключицы.

Уильям позволяет себе несколько секунд просто насладиться видом. Грелль выглядит притягательно и сексуально в любом образе, но сейчас в этой подчеркнуто эротичной одежде он смотрится особенно органично. Сам Уильям лишь избавился от пиджака и галстука (удачно разместив его на глазах партнера), оставаясь застегнутым на все пуговицы — Греллю так нравится, — и закрепив на поясе легкий хлесткий стек и мягкий флоггер. Грубые черные перчатки плотно облегают кисти; им обоим нужно заслужить касания голой кожей. Очки они сменили на линзы, и теперь уже ничто не мешало начать представление. 

Уильям берет со стола грубую веревку и подходит к Греллю, чеканя шаг, заставляя того едва заметно вздрогнуть от отскакивающего от стен звука, вплавленного в ритм текущей по комнате музыки. 

— На колени, — негромко говорит Уильям. Грелль резко выдыхает и зло раздувает ноздри — мало что он ненавидит так же сильно, как этот приказ, от него отдает слабостью, от него отдает пресмыканием. _“Ты можешь опустить меня на колени, Спирс, но сам я этого не сделаю”_ , — говорит весь его вид. Грелль отступает от Уильяма на шаг, невольно покачнувшись на каблуках, и зло кривит губы, презрительно выплевывая: 

— Отъебись. 

Щеку холодно и обидно обжигает резкий удар ладонью. Почти сразу после удара Уильям грубо берет партнера за подбородок и сжимает пальцы, заставляя губы Грелля скривиться. Тот же, недолго думая, резко вскидывает голову, пытаясь вырваться, ярко представляя, как острые зубы вонзятся в руку Уильяму. Он видит подо тьмой галстука, как кровь будет стекать по ладони, обволакивая, затекая в каждую морщинку, оставаясь яркой каймой под ногтями, и эта картинка заставляет его рвануться еще раз. 

Свою злость Уильям выдает только промелькнувшей на долю секунды тенью на лице. Не разжимая пальцев на подбородке, он второй рукой ловит хвост Грелля и наматывает его на руку. Зафиксировав руку на затылке, он дергает вниз, заставляя Грелля упасть на мягкий плотный ковер. Грелль всхлипывает от удара об пол, едва успев немного приглушить падение руками, и опускает голову. Уильям наклоняется к нему и тихим голосом произносит: 

— Руки за спину. 

Грелль ярко представляет, как сейчас поворачивается и вгрызается в шею Уильяма. Он почти чувствует вкус крови у себя на языке, слышит бульканье в горле Уильяма, видит, как он упадет, как будет хрипеть — совсем недолго, пока кровь будет толчками вырываться из тела. Он чувствует, как свело челюсти от фантазии — и почти смеется в ответ своему секундному безумию.

Его отрезвляет рука на затылке — живой Уильям заставляет Грелля запрокинуть голову и снова бьет по щеке, на этот раз сильнее. Грелль шипит в ответ и дергается, провоцируя Уильяма на еще один удар. Тот же высвобождает хвост и грубо перехватывает руки Сатклиффа за запястья, заводит их за спину, не заботясь об аккуратности, и перехватывает руки грубой веревкой, затягивая плотный узел. Грелль строптиво пытается вырваться, но Уильям держит крепко, выведя руки почти на болевую. Он перехватывает веревку чуть выше запястья поперек, так, чтобы при всем желании у Грелля не было возможности высвободиться. Вязать приходится быстро и грубо, Уильям почти жалеет, что на Сатклиффе сегодня перчатки — следы на руках выглядели бы восхитительно. Он перехватывает веревкой руки выше, на середине предплечья, затягивая еще один узел, сводя руки друг с другом, и еще, выше локтей, крепко фиксируя, не собираясь церемониться.

Грелль шипит, рычит и ругается, пользуясь возможностью, пока Уильям слишком занят, чтобы ему помешать. Он несколько раз порывается встать, но Уильям грубо его осаживает, прихватывая за волосы. Боль в руках пока слабая и тягучая, но Грелль знает, что пройдёт совсем немного времени, и сведенные суставы будет жечь огнём. Спирс явно не планировал сегодня такую обвязку, наверняка он хотел что-то более сложное и красивое, но Грелля понесло, и Уильяму нужно подстраиваться под новые обстоятельства.

Уильям наконец отпускает руки Сатклиффа и снова наматывает на руку алые волосы, потянув Грелля наверх. Тот покачивается и чуть не падает, потеряв равновесие, но Уильям второй рукой придерживает его за узел на руках, помогая подняться. Сжав руку в волосах сильнее, он ведет Грелля через всю комнату к стене. Тот же, с трудом переставляя ноги, шипит:

— Уилли, осторожней с волосами, они мне дороги, знаешь...

— Молчать. 

Грелль не мог видеть, как Уильям взял в свободную руку стек, поэтому хлесткий удар по бедру заставил его коротко всхлипнуть и, чуть оступившись, зашагать быстрее. Уильям его останавливает через десяток шагов и отпускает волосы. Коротко проведя кончиками пальцев по шее Грелля, не обратив внимания на щелкнувшие зубы, он наконец развязывает ему глаза, отбрасывая галстук в сторону. Грелль несколько раз моргает, привыкая к свету, и резко выдыхает, рассмотрев то, что приготовил Уильям. 

Он смотрит на свое отражение в огромном зеркале, в котором можно рассмотреть их обоих. Даже в плохом свете можно рассмотреть, как под полупрозрачной пудрой проступил яркий румянец, как смазалась помада, когда Уильям держал его за лицо, как резко очерчена линия ключиц, когда руки скреплены за спиной, как на бедре алеет след от стека. Грелль несколько секунд не может вдохнуть. 

Уильям подходит сзади и, небрежно прижав одной рукой запястья Грелля, второй прихватывает его за шею, жестко упершись костяшкой в челюсть, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, и сжимает пальцы сильнее. Он шепчет Сатклиффу на ухо, какой он сейчас красивый, коротко усмехается в ответ на шипение — ему очень не нравится, когда что-то касается его шеи, кроме рук Уильяма. Грубая кожа перчаток раздражает, и Грелль пытается высвободиться, дернувшись всем телом. Уильям в ответ только сильнее сжимает ладонь на шее и кусает Грелля за ухо, заставляя того подавиться недовольством. Почувствовав, что Грелль чуть расслабился, Спирс ослабляет хватку на горле и почти нежно скользит рукой вниз, к ключицам, и тут же сжимает податливое горло, сильнее, заставляя Грелля распахивать рот. 

— Смотри, — шепчет Уильям прямо на ухо Греллю, снова лаская шею пальцами, — не отводи взгляд от себя. 

Грелль давится всхлипом, когда рука снова сжимается на его горле, с каждым разом оставляя его без воздуха все дольше и дольше. Перед глазами чуть мутнеет, а внизу живота горячими волнами накатывает возбуждение. От недостатка воздуха румянец проступает четче, кажется, что все краски на лице становятся ярче — глаза под черными ресницами горят зеленым огнем, закушенные губы как будто окрашены свежей кровью, следы на шее, заметные на пару секунд, когда Уильям ослабляет руку, выделяются белым. Грелль переминается с ноги на ногу и коротко вскрикивает, когда Уильям, поглаживая кожу, кусает его за основание шеи, не сдерживаясь — наверняка к утру расцветет синяк. Они встречаются взглядами в зеркале, и от голода в глазах Уильяма Грелль удовольственно вздрагивает. 

Когда Уильям убеждается, что партнер достаточно поглощен действием и не собирается вырываться, он отпускает запястья и берет со столика рядом с зеркалом подготовленный нож. Не убирая руки с горла Грелля, он ведет плоской стороной ножа по тонкому чулку, заставляя Сатклиффа вздрогнуть от контраста. Он внимательно следит за лицом Грелля, подмечая любое изменение эмоций, и, убедившись, что партнер достаточно расслаблен, плавно поворачивает лезвие и коротко касается острой кромкой кожи внешней стороны бедра, прямо над кружевной резинкой чулка. Грелль шумно выдыхает, но не дергается, прикусывает губу и следит взглядом за ножом в отражении. Острое лезвие слегка раскрывает кожу, совсем неглубоко, так, чтобы выпустить на поверхность едва заметную каплю крови. 

Уильям переводит нож выше, скользя плоской стороной по выступающим тазовым косточкам, проводя по корсету вверх и замирая у впадины между ключиц. Почувствовав, что Грелль задержал дыхание, Уильям проводит ножом плашмя по тонкой коже шеи, чутко следя за каждым вдохом Грелля, и наконец поддевает тонкую шнуровку корсета на груди Сатклиффа, без труда разрезая тонкий шелк. Упавший на пол корсет Уильям небрежно отбрасывает в сторону, грубее прижимает к себе Грелля за шею и проводит ножом по груди, прямо по соску, заставляя Грелля всхлипнуть. 

Он осторожно прижимает режущую кромку лезвия к коже и плавно проводит, не давя, получая аккуратные надрезы, поднимающиеся по груди вверх. Уильям варьирует глубину разрезов, где-то оставляя нож у самой границы кожи с воздухом, где-то оставляя отчетливые следы, из которых тонкой пленкой выступает кровь. Он чутко контролирует каждое движение ножа, не позволяя себе увлечься. Его заводит кровь Сатклиффа, заводит его резкая послушность на контрасте с совсем недавним неподчинением, ему нравится делать жуткие вещи так, чтобы партнер, покусывая губы, сдерживался от стонов или всхлипов, чтобы не нарушить его, Уильяма, узор на собственной коже.

Грелль дышит едва-едва, стараясь не двигать грудной клеткой. Собственная кровь его заводит, мелкие капли напоминают расколотые рубины, рассыпанные по коже, более крупные следы напоминают шелковые ленты, которыми украшают дорогое платье к балу. Они оказываются на груди, под ключицами, у пупка; на спине приятным жаром остаются следы на лопатках. 

В какой-то момент Уильям поворачивает нож плашмя и проводит им по груди Грелля, растягивая кровь как мастихином по холсту. Он подносит нож ко рту Грелля, и тот слизывает собственную кровь, прикрыв глаза, ярко представляя, как сейчас выглядит со стороны, и, не удержавшись, подсматривает за собой в зеркало. Уильям довольно выдыхает, коротко собственнически оглаживает Грелля по спине, задержав руку на загривке, и убирает нож обратно на столик.

Грелль не чувствует, когда Уильям развязывает ему руки — после того, как исчез нож, Сатклифф нервно глубоко задышал, быстро облизнув губы; перед глазами запрыгали темные пятна — так бывает, когда не хватает кислорода. Уильям отбрасывает сложенную веревку на стол рядом и, развернув Грелля к себе, осторожно снимает с него перчатки, касаясь поочередно каждого пальца и стаскивая тонкую ткань. Он старается не фокусироваться, насколько трогательно смотрятся изящные кисти без защищающей их ткани, насколько хорошо видны следы веревки на тонкой коже. Все это сейчас неважно. Уильям принимается осторожно растирать кожу, помогая восстановиться кровообращению, внимательно следя, чтобы не пропустить чего-то необычного в поведении партнера. 

— Вытяни руки, — говорит Уильям, отойдя на шаг, внимательно рассматривая лицо Грелля, немного восстановившего дыхание. — Что чувствуешь? 

— Немного… покалывает, — выдыхает Грелль, послушно выполняя приказ. Не было ни онемения, ни зажатости, ничего, на что нужно было бы обратить внимание. Он послушно поднимает руки вверх, слегка сощурившись от тянущей боли в плечах, и вытягивает их в стороны. Уильям, осмотрев руки еще раз, удовлетворенно кивает и разворачивает Грелля к зеркалу снова, берет его ладонь и пристегивает запястье к раме зеркала. 

— Держись за раму. Отпустишь, когда я скажу, — предупреждает Уильям, уже не сомневаясь, что Грелль послушается, и закрепляет второе запястье. Наручи достаточно свободные, чтобы не прилегать плотно к коже, но и не позволят Греллю вырваться, если Уильям того не захочет. 

Спирс кладет ладонь на шею Грелля и ведет вниз, по спине, к пояснице, ласково оглаживая пальцами линию позвоночника, с удовольствием рассматривая в зеркале, как Грелль выгибается в ответ на касания. Наконец он спускает руку на округлую ягодицу, властно пробегаясь пальцами по коже, и звонко шлепает. Грелль чуть дергается и удовольственно прикусывает губу, глядя в глаза Уильяму в отражении в зеркале. Уильям улыбается в ответ и, бесцеремонно поддев пальцами тонкое черное белье, стаскивает его вниз. Грелль послушно переступает через ткань и изящным движением ноги откидывает его в сторону. 

Он стоит, явно красуясь и ничего не стесняясь, оставшись только в чулках, поясе и туфлях. Все это Уильям и планировал оставить — Греллю идет вот так, откровенно и вызывающе. Сатклифф ставит ноги пошире; ему явно становится неудобно стоять так долго на высоких каблуках, но ни Грелль, ни Уильям не планируют что-то с этим делать. Уильям становится позади, снова одной рукой прихватывая Грелля за шею, прижимает его к себе и медленно проводит языком от основания шеи к самому уху. Грелль выгибается, задышав чаще, и откидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком в твердое плечо.

— Смотри на себя, — шепчет Уильям прямо на ухо, заставляя Грелля удовольственно вздрогнуть. Они встречаются взглядами в отражении, и Уильям не отказывает себе в удовольствии перевести взгляд на пухлые губы со смазанной помадой, затем — на шею, сжатую в его руке, спуститься ниже, к чуть затянувшимся следам от ножа и растертой крови по коже; к ярким темным соскам, сейчас остро стоящим; по выступающим ребрам к четко очерченным тазовым косточкам, оттуда бесстыдно остановить взгляд на бодро стоящем члене и наконец проскользить вниз по длинным ногам. Грелль глубоко шумно дышит, чуть вздрагивая, как будто Уильям его сейчас касается руками, а не взглядом, и краснеет сильнее, вовсе не от стыда, о нет, кровь приливает сильнее из-за накатывающего волнами острого возбуждения. 

Уильям ласково прикусывает Грелля за мочку и отходит на достаточное расстояние, так, чтобы Грелль видел его в зеркале. Он берет в руки флоггер, проводит рукой по длинным мягким хвостам девайса и наносит первый легкий удар по заднице, мягче, чем был удар ладонью. Он довольно усмехается, когда Грелль в ответ шумно выдыхает и улыбается, и бьет снова, уже сильнее. 

Он касается флоггером плавно и точно, пока только разогревая кожу, касается мягкими хвостами девайса низа спины, ярких округлых ягодиц и части бедер над чулками, заставляя тело розоветь под ударами. Уильям не торопится усиливать хлопки, наслаждаясь плавностью расцветания алого на белой коже, разогревая Грелля для более активного экшена. Через время, насытившись, он фокусируется только на заднице, нанося отрывистые удары, чутко следя и за силой ударов, и за реакцией Грелля в зеркале. 

Тот же нетерпеливо изгибается, почти подаваясь к флоггеру всем телом. Он послушно смотрит на себя и кусает губы, когда с них рвется особо громкий стон. Уильям усмехается и, заняв более удобное положение, ловит Грелля за хвост свободной рукой, наматывает волосы на ладонь для удобства и, натянув посильнее, усиливает и удары флоггером, не сводя с лица Грелля требовательного взгляда. 

Грелль запрокидывает голову и стонет в голос, глядя отражению Уильяма в глаза. Он принимает каждый удар с удовольствием, тихо шепча: “да, Уильям”, “пожалуйста”, “еще, Уильям”. Спирс чуть улыбается, одной этой улыбкой не обещая ничего хорошего, заставляя Грелля задрожать в предвкушении. 

Грелль не успевает заметить, как флоггер сменяется стеком, и от первого удара он громко всхлипывает, запрокинув голову и зажмурившись. Уильям одобрительно кивает и бьет еще раз, и еще, выкладывая отпечатки боли на коже партнера, четко рассчитывая, какой сейчас будет удар, не сводя взгляд с лица Грелля. 

Грелль почти не может себя держать в руках — удары кажутся сейчас самым желанным, самым правильным, что должно происходить; он перестает замечать музыку, играющую в комнате, перестает осознавать свое тело, находясь как будто над ним, растворяясь в тепле от каждого нового касания стека. Ему хочется кричать, чтобы Уильям не останавливался, и одновременно с этим — молчать, впитывая в себя каждое новое ощущение. Боли он совсем не чувствует, кажется, что удары стали новым типом ласки, которого хочется больше, ярче, сильнее. 

Грелль смотрит на себя в зеркало во все глаза. Ему кажется, что все происходящее — картина из фильма, сцена из постановки, которую можно пересматривать снова и снова. Четкий ритм ударов вгоняет его в странный транс; Грелль пытается узнать свое лицо — и не узнает. Кто-то другой сейчас улыбается и шепчет что-то одними губами, перемежая шепот с криками, кто-то другой впился руками в раму, забыв о наручах, кто-то — но точно не он. Уильям, кажется, слился с темнотой комнаты: Грелль видит только яркое белое пятно рубашки и взлетающий над кожей узкий тонкий стек. Его так сильно выбросило из собственного тела, что по коже бежит мороз, несмотря на жар ударов. 

Грелль так сильно вглядывается в собственное лицо, что упускает момент, когда удары стихают и наконец умолкают совсем. Его затаскивает обратно в реальность, когда он чувствует на груди руку Уильяма — голую кожу без перчатки. Он откидывает голову назад и смеется — громко, нервно, страшно, не скрывая выступивших от эмоций слез. Он наконец чувствует что-то телом, он видит себя, он начинает слышать музыку, он чувствует горячие руки Уильяма — все закончилось. Все закончилось, и ему хорошо.

Уильям целует его в плечо, жадно гладит ладонями по ребрам, по животу, по спине — везде, где хочется. Он спускается касаниями губ к ранам от ножа на спине и проводит по порезу языком, заставляя смех Грелля оборваться на сдержанном всхлипе, и оставляя железистый привкус во рту. Он поднимается выше и смыкает зубы на плече Грелля, одновременно прихватив рукой за бедро, не особенно нежничая, представляя, как наутро расцветут на чувствительной коже синяки. Глянув на лицо партнера, Уильям передумывает его отстегивать от зеркала, и берет в руки смазку. Отвлекая Грелля короткими поцелуями и укусами, он наносит на пальцы вязкую жидкость и ласково оглаживает между ягодиц, не торопясь приникнуть внутрь. 

Уильям позволяет себе вматриваться в каждую деталь на лице Грелля, наслаждаться, как он потрясающе смотрится почти обнаженный, вымотанный, но не желающий заканчивать так быстро. Грелль напоказ закусывает губу и подается к пальцам бедрами, кажется, порка, только-только закончившаяся, совсем не вымотала его. Уильям кладет свободную руку на низ живота Грелля, смотрит ему в глаза в отражении и проникает в тело двумя пальцами, одновременно сжимая ладонь на члене. 

Грелль громко всхлипывает, отзываясь на ласку, дергает руками, пытаясь высвободиться. Он хочет впиться ногтями в плечи Уильяму, сжимать волосы ему на затылке, хочет прижимать его к себе плотнее, получить всего и пить страсть до дна. Грелль рычит и яростно насаживается на пальцы, как будто это не он пару минут назад был исхлестан плетьми, как будто не он замирал от касаний ножа к тонкой коже. 

От контраста Уильяма бросает в жар, как будто он наклонился над костром, и ветер бросил ему в лицо разогретый воздух. Он перестает нежничать, убирает руку с члена Сатклиффа и расстегивает на себе брюки, чуть их приспуская, смазывает свой член и, уложив одну ладонь на поясницу Грелля, вынуждая прогнуться сильнее, грубо толкается в жаркое тело. 

Сатклифф вскрикивает и почти сразу — громко протяжно стонет. Уильям смещает руку с поясницы на бедро, с силой сжимает и начинает двигаться, резко, грубо, не жалея партнера, зная, как Грелль любит. Он впивается пальцами в выгнутую шею и кусает за плечо, оставляя следы, заставляя Грелля давиться криками и грубыми словами, они застревают между пальцев Уильяма, пытаясь прорваться из захвата, но умирают, так и не оказавшись на языке. Грелль с силой подается бедрами, активно показывая — больше, мне нужно больше. Уильям усмехается и, чуть отстранившись, прихватывает Грелля за бедра, с силой трахая, резко и глубоко входя. 

Грелль кричит в голос, немного сдавленно, все еще чувствуя пальцы на своей шее, но не может остановиться. Он фокусирует взгляд на отражении и не может оторваться, насколько он пошло и грязно выглядит. И насколько ему это нравится.

Он давится криком, когда Уильям, не сбавляя темп, прижимается вплотную и проталкивает два пальца ему в рот. Пальцы скользят по языку, почти задевают зубы, и Грелль поспешно расслабляет рот, чтобы не оцарапать кожу. Губы плотно сжимаются, и на мелькающих пальцах остается красная помада, как будто Сатклифф все же не сдержался и укусил тонкие белые пальцы. Уильям двигает рукой грубо, не сдерживаясь, как трахал бы в рот членом, наслаждаясь пошлыми звуками и стекающей по лицу слюной. Грелль закатывает глаза и мелко дрожит, переполненный эмоциями, ощущениями, для него все сливается в единую волну и фокусируется внизу живота, сжимается до размера молекулы и распахивается взрывом сверхновой. Он не выдерживает взрыва и протяжно кричит, откидывая голову назад, на плечо Уильяму, и обмякает. 

Уильям кончает следом, впившись зубами в основание шеи Сатклиффа и оставляя очередной след. Грелль почти падает на колени, чувствуя себя в высшей степени измотанным, Уильям едва успевает его поймать. Он придерживает партнера за талию, прижимая к себе, и, подойдя вместе с Греллем ближе к зеркалу, высвобождает запястья из наручей. Грелль бессильно тычется ему в шею, что-то тихо мурча и ластясь, и едва передвигает ноги. Уильям приподнимает сначала одну его ногу, затем вторую, снимая туфли, и Сатклифф окончательно расслабляется, обхватывает его за шею, потираясь щекой. Уильям не сдерживает теплую улыбку и почти несет на себе измотанного Грелля в постель. 

Уложив Грелля на простыни, он отстегивает чулки от пояса, расстегивает тугие крючки на плотной черной ткани и отбрасывает в сторону. Уильям проходится ладонями по ногам, про себя удивляясь, насколько холодные у него бедра в сравнении с обжигающими спиной и ягодицами. Он стягивает чулки неспешно, как будто не может налюбоваться на каждый сантиметр обнажающегося тела, и Грелль едва слышно хихикает:

— Неужели не насмотрелся? 

— Мне всегда мало, — соглашается Спирс, улыбнувшись в ответ, и садится рядом. Он берет с прикроватного столика заготовленные салфетки и бережно вытирает лицо Грелля, убирая с лица размазанную помаду. Сатклифф улыбается и пытается потереться щекой о его руку; он лежит с закрытыми глазами, как будто он не может справиться с внезапно накатившей усталостью. Уильям берет спиртовые салфетки и нежно осторожно обтирает грудь партера, уделяя особое внимание местам, где танцевал его нож. Грелль чуть хмурится, но молчит, только слабо улыбаясь искусанными губами. 

Уильям заканчивает обрабатывать порезы, не забыв о следах на бедрах, ягодицах и спине, не обращая внимание на недовольное ворчание Грелля, которому совсем не хочется сейчас двигаться. 

— Ну Уилли, — едва шевеля губами протягивает Грелль, услышав, что Уильям открыл упаковку с заживляющим кремом, — на мне и так все заживет. 

— Так шрамы будут красивее, — невозмутимо отвечает Уильям, бережно растирая крем по коже, зная, что этот аргумент сработает лучше всего. Грелль хмыкает и прижимается щекой к бедру Уильяма, делая вид, что соблаговолил дать разрешение на заботу о себе. 

Спирс берет в ладони руку Грелля, нежно проходится по тонким пальцам, замирая на сгибах суставов, и после переключается на следы от веревки и наручей. Смазывая и бережно растирая кожу, он смотрит на умиротворенное лицо Грелля, следя, не будет ли ему больно. Но Грелль, чуть приподняв ресницы, только слабо-слабо улыбается и терпеливо ждет, когда Уильям наконец закончит. 

Наконец Уильям, поцеловав мраморное запястье, вытирает остатки крема салфеткой и ложится рядом, коротко коснувшись губами виска Грелля. Тот улыбается, бормочет что-то вроде “давай оставим зеркало насовсем”, и прижимается губами к шее Уильяма. Он едва слышно хмыкает, распуская хвост партнера, и медленно массирует кожу под грудой волос, наконец прикрывая глаза. 

На языке остается терпкий вкус секса, нежности и боли, и Уильям фокусирует все внимание на этом чувстве, улыбаясь отключившемуся на его плече Греллю.


End file.
